1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it is common for mobile communication terminals such as mobile phones, PDAs and portable PCs to not only transmit text messages or voice data but also image data.
Following this trend, recent mobile communication terminals are standardly equipped with camera modules to capture image data or to perform video chatting.
Typically, a camera module includes a lens barrel having lenses therein, a housing accommodating the lens barrel therein, and an image sensor converting an image of a subject into an electrical signal.
Traditionally, a short-focus type camera module which images an object at a fixed focus has been employed. Recently, as technology has evolved, however, a camera module including an actuator that enables auto-focusing has been employed.
With this auto-focus function, the distance between the lens barrel having lenses therein and the image sensor is adjusted, such that the subject may be clearly imaged on the image sensor.
Accordingly, in order to implement the auto-focus function, the lens barrel should be movable along the optical axis, and a predetermined space is formed between the lens barrel and the housing so as to avoid friction therebetween.
However, if foreign objects are introduced into the space to reach the image sensor, image deterioration, flaring and the like may occur so that the camera module may be adversely influenced.